Playing
by Dark Soul of Shadows
Summary: It was two months ago when Tamaki agreed to be the twin's toy. Now he will have to cope with his decision. Sequel to 'Favorite Toys' by Bonzai-Bunny. Yaoi Lemon. Hikaru/Kaoru/Tamaki threesome. M for a reason. In Progress.


_This is a sequel to 'Favorite Toys' written by Bonzai-Bunny. Yes, I got her permission. So, in a way, THIS STORY IS HERS!!! Yes, I wrote it, but it's based off of HER STORY! For the moment, it's just a oneshot. Now, I know very well that nothing is as good as the original (author and story), but I'll try my best._

_Warning: Yaoi, threesome, twincest, minor BDSM and some OOC._

**--**

_The Host Club is now open for business._

"Oh Tamaki, you're so romantic," said one of Tamaki's fangirls.

"How can I not be, my dear, when someone so lovely is before me?" Tamaki replied as he smiled ever so gently. The girl swooned before she got up quickly and saying she needed to go to the bathroom. Tamaki stood as she left.

"Well, well, milord. That's the fifth one that fainted this week," Hikaru commented, walking over, with Kaoru right beside him. Both of them had slightly irritated expressions.

"My goal is to make everyone here happy," Tamaki replied, noticing the looks. "And it seems that not everyone is." He faced at both of them, a smirk playing on his lips. "Jealous much?" The twins growled at him.

"We will not accept it," Kaoru started,

"when someone plays with our toy," finished Hikaru. Tamaki just smiled at the twins.

"Why aren't you two possessive. Just thinking about it makes me hot." The twins were two seconds away from jumping on Tamaki and fucking him senselessly, when Kyouya cleared his throat. All three of them turned to look at him typing on his laptop. As far as they knew, Kyouya was the only person that knew what happened to Tamaki that night. They didn't care too much, as they knew he would find out eventually. Besides, he would never tell anyone.

Unless he wanted to blackmail the three, but that's a different matter entirely…

"Now gentlemen, we have guests to attend to," he said, gesturing toward the girl who was walking back in. "Besides, this is not the best place for that kind of matter." He straightened his glasses.

"Kyouya's right!" Tamaki agreed. "C'mon men, let's get back to work!" He leaned in a bit and whispered in their ears. "But tomorrow night, I'm available to play." He turned back to the girl with a bright smile on his face. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, then grinned evilly, a plot forming in their heads.

--

The next day when Tamaki arrived to school, he knew something was wrong. The way the twins looked at him very calculating. He didn't like that, but he knew he would understand later tonight. He was sure they would do something interesting. Tamaki was somewhat glad that he didn't have any classes with the two, for he didn't want all that pressure from their stares.

During lunch, he saw his friends sitting at a table.

"Tama-chan! Over here!" Honey-senpai shouted, his mouth filled with cake. Tamaki waved and walked over to everyone.

"Hello everybody!" he said in his normal cheerful voice. Mori-senpai nodded while Kyouya, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru said a quick 'hi'.

"After a lot of consideration, I've decided we will close the Host Club a little earlier than usual," Tamaki said. Honey, Mori, and Haruhi looked at him confused, Kyouya showed no expression, and the twins just smirked.

"Okay Senpai, but why?" Haruhi asked.

"He promised he'd play with us tonight," Kaoru said, causing Tamaki to redden a little. Haruhi just looked at him, not understanding.

"Alright then."

--

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The Host Club members went to Music Room 3 to get ready for the guests. They dressed up in kimonos and served the finest imported tea. Again the fangirls wooed over Tamaki, and again the twins were pissed off.

"Hikaru, Kaoru? Is something the matter? You seemed distracted." The twins looked over to the girls in front of them, both wearing the same expressions of irritation. Right. They had a job to do. Oh well, they wouldn't have to wait to long. Their expressions of annoyance quickly turned into bright smiles.

"Oh, nothing is the matter ladies. I was just thinking how I was going to play with Kaoru tonight," Hikaru said. He placed his hand underneath his brothers chin and pulled him closer. Kaoru blushed and averted his eyes.

"What do you think Kaoru? Do you think we should use the toys?" he asked. Kaoru suddenly grinned. Oh, his brother was a sneaky bastard.

"Oh yes, we'll have a wonderful time. I can't wait to feel your hands all over my-" They were then interrupted by screaming fangirls, a couple of them fainted.

Tamaki stood up to address the whole music room.

"Attention everyone! I'm deeply sad to say that the Host Club is now closing. Don't worry though!" he added as the girls screamed in protest. "We will resume to the normal schedule tomorrow!" The girls still looked disappointed, but not as much as before. When all the girls left, Tamaki was the first to go, but he didn't notice two certain devils following him.

Tamaki was walking to the front of the gate to get picked up, when the two figures jumped behind him. Tamaki tried throwing them off, but they wouldn't let go. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He knew.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Get off!" he yelled.

"Not going to happen, milord," Kaoru whispered in one ear."We need our toy," Hikaru whispered in the other.

That was the last thing Tamaki heard before a cloth went over his face. He got really tired before he blacked out.

--

Tamaki groaned, opening his eyes and finding himself lying on a bed. Dear Kami-sama, he was exhausted. He wanted nothing better to collapse, but for some reason he couldn't go back to sleep. When he finally had enough sense, he felt rather chilly. That's when everything hit him. He looked down, seeing his body undressed and completely exposed. When he tried to find something to cover himself, he couldn't because his wrists were handcuffed to the headboard. Tamaki groaned as he finally recognized the place he was at as the twins bedroom.

"Milord, you're finally awake." Tamaki turned his head to see Kaoru and Hikaru standing there, looking down at him. They were only wearing boxers and he could see their arousals. "It's about time."

"I see you fixed the AC." He shivered lightly at the cool air. The twins just smiled. "Are the handcuffs really necessary?" Tamaki asked. "You know I'm not going to run."

"But where's the fun in that?" Hikaru explained. "Besides, we want to try some stuff out on you." Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Kaoru smirked and kissed him harshly. Tamaki groaned and opened his mouth. Kaoru accepted the invitation and used his tongue to explore the wet carven. Hikaru used the opportunity to bite Tamaki's neck. Tamaki hissed, but let out a groan when Hikaru moved down to his nipple. He bit and licked it over and over before it hardened and then he went to the other and repeated the process.

"Hi-hikaru." Tamaki moaned. Hikaru and Kaoru pulled back at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned. Hikaru went somewhere while Kaoru moved to Tamaki's cock. He took the head in his mouth, which caused Tamaki to gasp. Kaoru smirked and ran his tongue all over.

"Ny-nyeh, Kaoru!"

"Hey Kaoru, is he ready?"

Tamaki slowly opened his eyes to see Hikaru standing to the side, a box in his hand. Kaoru smirked at him, pulling away from Tamaki.

"He's hard, but I didn't prep him yet," he replied.

"Good. Hey Kaoru, get the lube out of that box, and… other stuff," Hikaru said. Tamaki watched Kaoru open the box and stare wide-eyed at the things inside.

"Hikaru, where did you get these things?" he asked. "I don't remember buying _this_."

"Kyouya-senpai gave it to us as a gift," the other twin replied. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Wha-?" Kaoru snickered at his confused and slightly panicked expression.

"Well, that was nice of him. It would be a shame if we didn't use it. Tamaki might explode though," he said, looking at the bound boy sadly.

"Now that would be an interesting show," Hikaru commented. Tamaki whimpered slightly. Kyouya was going to be the death of him. Hell, these twins were going to be the death of him.

"So where should we start?" Hikaru continued, looking at Kaoru. The other thought a moment.

"I'll suck him off, then we can use Kyouya-senpai's present," he replied easily. Hikaru smirked and nodded.

"You ready, milord?" he asked, grabbing something from the box. He grasped it in his hand, so Tamaki wouldn't see it. Tamaki didn't have any time to think about it as Kaoru leaned down to suck him again. He gasped and arched off the bed. Kaoru chuckled and hummed quietly. Tamaki made inhuman sound.

"Well, our lord makes cat noises," Kaoru chuckled around Tamaki's erection. Tamaki continued his mewling. Kaoru gave one hard suck and Tamaki screamed as he came. Kaoru drank his orgasm greedily, cleaning off the cock with his tongue.

"Hey, Kaoru, why did you let him come?" Hikaru asked.

"He'll be begging us to come in a moment anyway. I wouldn't want him to explode _that_ fast," Kaoru replied.

"You are far too kind to him," Hikaru stated. Kaoru smiled and jumped on his twin. He kissed him harshly on the lips and thrust his tongue into his mouth. Hikaru smirked and drew his hand into his brother's pants. He stroked the erection lightly. Kaoru's legs were close to collapsing as he bucked himself into his twins' hand.

"Acting quite slutty, aren't you Kaoru?" Hikaru chuckled as Kaoru gasped and bucked some more. Tamaki wined on the bed. The attention of the twins went back to him. Hikaru smirked.

"You want to play now?" he asked. Tamaki wined again and arched his back, showing his obvious erection. Hikaru took his hand out of Kaoru's pants. His hand was dripping in pre cum. He took his hand in front of Tamaki's mouth.

"Lick it," he ordered. Tamaki immediately cleaned off the hand, tasting Kaoru until his essence was gone. Hikaru then thrust two fingers in his mouth, which Tamaki sucked with force.

While this was happening, Hikaru handed Kyouya's present to Kaoru. Kaoru went to Tamaki's erection and stroked it gently. Tamaki groaned in between Hikaru's fingers. He froze when he felt something clasp around his cock and balls.

Oh no.

He looked down to see a new, metal cock ring at the base of his erection. His eyes widened. Shit. The two were right. He will explode with that on him. Damn you Kyouya…

"Arch your back up," Hikaru ordered. Tamaki did as he was told. He moaned as a finger entered him, forgetting all about the ring. Hikaru entered another finger, causing Tamaki to silently wince. Kaoru went to kiss him, thrusting his tongue in his mouth, and Tamaki returning the gesture. Hikaru added a final finger, making it brush against Tamaki's sweet spot. Tamaki screamed into Kaoru's mouth. Hikaru smirked at the boy and withdrew his fingers the same time Kaoru drew back from the kiss. Tamaki sighed at the loss of contact, but knew something better was coming. Kaoru put his hand inside the box, searching for something. His eyes lit up as he found what he was looking for. He brought out the item, which turned out a be a large black dildo. He looked at with a sigh, then looked at Tamaki.

"Wanna feel how this fills you?" he asked, a sadistic smirk starting to form on his lips. Tamaki just nodded slowly. It wasn't as big as the twins, but it would satisfy him enough. For now anyways. Kaoru went over to him and placed the tip at his entrance. He pushed it in and Tamaki's eyes rolled into the back of his head. It felt so good. He snapped his hips down, causing the dildo to go even deeper, he moaned at the delicious friction. When it went all the way in, Kaoru shallowly thrust it and Tamaki moaned loudly.

"C'mon Kaoru, make him scream," Hikaru said lustfully. Kaoru smiled at him and pressed a switch.

"KAMI-SAMA!" Tamaki screamed as the dildo vibrated inside him. It filled him with pure pleasure. Kaoru thrust it into him again and Tamaki was withering in bliss. The twins watched this with intense interest, both growing harder.

"What a wonderful reaction," Hikaru murmured. Kaoru just nodded and thrust the vibrator in hard, directly hitting Tamaki's prostate. The boy screamed even louder. Tamaki could faintly register pain in certain areas. His back, most of all, but it was all covered up by the absolute pleasure.

He could feel himself shifting in his lower areas and by his stomach. He was just ready to climax when something stopped him.

Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU KYOUYA!

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Tamaki whimpered pathetically. Ugh, this pain was starting to become unbearable, and Kaoru's toy isn't helping one bit.

"Hey Hikaru, I think our lord has reached his limit," Kaoru stated, stopping the thrusting.

"Really? That was fast…" Hikaru sounded disappointed. "Stop a minute." Tamaki felt the vibrating stop and he sighed in relief. Kaoru moved away, but didn't take the dildo out. He looked at his twin in confusion.

Why should he stop?

Hikaru jumped on Kaoru, kissing him ferociously. Kaoru groaned into his mouth. Hikaru smirked and drew his mouth to his brother's neck, starting to bite it. Kaoru moaned and Hikaru and reached down to fondle with his nipple. Hikaru soon lost interest in the nipple and went down to rip off his brother's boxers and stoke his brother's cock, which was dripping with precum.

"Wait! H-Hika-!" Kaoru never finished as he climaxed onto Hikaru's hand. He feel onto the bed on his stomach, exhausted by the exertion.

"Oh, Kaoru," Hikaru sighed, looking at his twin's ass. "You shouldn't leave me with such a view, it's as if you're taunting me." He slid his hand down to Kaoru's butt and spanked it hard. "Perhaps I should punish you." Kaoru just moan and gasped at his brother's words.

"Nobody's stopping you," he said in between pants. Hikaru hit his twin's ass again, even harder than before. Kaoru moaned at the pain mixed with pleasure has Hikaru struck him again. Damn! Who knew that spanks could be so damn arousing! Spank after spank came and Kaoru could feel the familiar coil in his stomach.

"Hikaru! Too much! Just do it already!" Kaoru exclaimed. Hikaru just smirked and pressed three fingers into Kaoru, who moaned at being filled so quickly. Hikaru thrust his fingers shallowly, scissoring and occasionally hitting Kaoru's prostate, making him scream in the ecstasy. Hikaru pulled his fingers out, took of his own boxers, and quickly replaced the fingers with his own cock. He didn't give his brother anytime to adjust as he thrust into his asshole hard and fast. Kaoru groaned. He loved pain and pleasure together. Unconsciously, he brought his hips up against the cock.

"Onii-san," Kaoru gasped. Hikaru slammed inside harder and grabbed his brother's cock, stroking it against his thrusts. Kaoru's breathing became very ragged to the point where he stopped breathing altogether.

"Hikaru!" he cried out before orgasm once again and crumpled on the bed, exhausted. He couldn't move; he was so tired. Hikaru pulled out of him, smirking down onto his work. He turned to Tamaki, who was watching with his eyes wide. More pre cum ran down his dick, which was red from lack of release.

"Kaoru?" he almost whispered, looking at the drained teen. Kaoru shifted a little.

"I'm fine, just let me rest a minute. Hikaru, don't let our Lord come without me," he murmured.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to torture him some more," Hikaru replied. We went down to Tamaki and turned the vibrator on once again. And again, Tamaki was caught in the rapture. He was unable to stop his mewls of bliss. Hikaru loved the sight and thrust the vibrator into Tamaki. He was straining beneath the cock ring and wined loudly.

"Hi-Hika-OH!-ru, t-take the r-ring off!" Tamaki practically screamed at him. Hikaru didn't say anything and just thrust even harder.

"Please! Just let me come!" Tamaki begged, moaning involuntarily. This prevention from coming was becoming unbearable, not to mention painful. He could feel himself growing faint from all the pleasure and pain. The only relief would be to come. Tamaki was twitching furiously. He was starting to break at the seams and Hikaru could tell. He turned the vibrator off and pulled it out of Tamaki.

"Tamaki, can you hear me?" Hikaru demanded. Kaoru appeared behind him, holding Tamaki's head delicately in his hands. The boy in question nodded slowly.

"Tamaki, what color are you? Don't lie," Hikaru added. Tamaki hesitated, then answered a single word.

"Yellow."

The twins had a system with Tamaki. When it appears that he is on edge, they would ask what color he was. If he was 'green', then he was okay and the twin would continue the activity, If Tamaki was 'yellow', the twins would stop the current activity and move on to a different one. If Tamaki was 'red', the twins would stop completely and the three of them would talk about it.

Hikaru nodded at Tamaki.

"Alright, I'm going to put away the vibrator," Hikaru said, and Tamaki nodded. However, Hikaru wasn't finished. "but I'm going to leave on the ring on." Now Tamaki hesitated with this. The vibrator was the main reason for his suffering, but the twins could always find another way to make it even ten times worse.

"Calm down, domo. Breathe," Kaoru said. Tamaki didn't notice that he was starting to take in shaky breaths.

"We won't make it anymore painful for you, and we'll let you come. Just relax," Hikaru said. Tamaki's breath slowed and nodded. Kaoru and Hikaru nodded in reply and Hikaru put the vibrator away. Tamaki's erection went down slightly from all the stress. Kaoru noticed went down and kissed Tamaki reassuringly. Tamaki forced his tongue into the younger of the twin's mouth, and Kaoru let him dominate the kiss. Hikaru came back and watched them with amusement.

"Are you two ready for the finale?" he asked, making them both jump. Kaoru met eyes with his brother's lustful gaze and nodded eagerly. Hikaru then looked at Tamaki.

"Yes." There was no hesitation in his voice now. Hikaru smiled devilishly. He leaned down by Tamaki and Kaoru's ear.

"Good. I need a good fucking now," he said huskily. "and I can't turn down you two down."

The two just groaned and Kaoru turned to Tamaki, becoming dominant once again. Tamaki squirmed under their gaze.

"How do you want to do it Tamaki? We'll let you decide for once. It can be anything," Kaoru said. Tamaki's eyes flashed with surprise. The twins usually fucked him anyway they wanted to, and Tamaki would go along with it with bliss. But being able to choose how to be screwed was something new to him.

You could practically see the light bulb going on as Tamaki thought of the perfect idea. His cock twitched eagerly. He smirked at the twins, which suddenly made them uneasy.

"Anything?" he asked to certain. Both twins nodded slowly and Tamaki practically beamed. "Great! Kaoru, could you get the vibrator with the strap please? And I think it would be a good idea if you cleaned it off." Kaoru turned his head to the side in curiosity, but went to get the vibrator. Tamaki then turned to Hikaru.

"Do you think can uncuff me?" he asked, tugging at the handcuffs. Hikaru frowned but did what Tamaki asked of him. Tamaki brought his arms down and sighed. He was used to being tied up and such, so all the blood rushing through his arms so suddenly wasn't that noticeable for him. Tamaki sat up and smashed his lips right onto Hikaru's. Hikaru dominated the kiss completely, and Tamaki didn't give a damn.

Kaoru came back with the vibrator, wiping it with a towel. He held it out for Tamaki to take, but he just smiled at him.

"No Kaoru, I want you to place it up your brother's ass and strap it. Don't turn it on though," he said simply. Hikaru's eyes widened at him while Kaoru smiled.

"Excellent idea!" He pounced on his twin, making sure he didn't escape.

"You heard the King, Hikaru," he whispered. Kaoru grabbed the bottle of lube on the nearby table and coated the vibrator. Hikaru tensed beneath him, not liking being on the bottom. Kaoru smiled and placed the dildo at Hikaru's entrance. After giving a soft "relax!", he pushed the vibrator in slowly and strapped it around Hikaru's waist. He didn't turn it on, even though he wanted to so much. Tamaki chuckled.

"Now here's the deal. Hikaru, I'm going to suck you off while you suck of Kaoru and while you" he pointed at Kaoru, "ride my dick." The twins blinked once… twice… three times… Tamaki was starting to become worried that he had crossed some sort of line, but the twins smiled widely.

"Milord, that is the best idea I have ever heard from you!" Hikaru exclaimed and Kaoru nodded eagerly in agreement.

They went into action. Kaoru sat down slowly onto Tamaki's cock. He groaned at the fullness it gave him and did everything in his power not to rock against it. Hikaru got on his hands and knees, his lips around Kaoru's dick, his own cock at Tamaki's mouth.

Then it all happened very quickly. Tamaki, without warning, turned on the vibrator as high as it could possibly go, and it just went like a domino effect from there. Hikaru screamed at the high pulses of pleasure, which caused a vibration to go through Kaoru's cock, who panted heavily and slammed down on Tamaki's dick who groaned in response. Those vibration went to Hikaru's cock and it continued the cycle again.

Tamaki loved all of this. This was his life now. Hikaru, Kaoru… they were the gods that gave him the pleasure he needed. He doubted that their would ever be a time when he didn't need them in some way. Every thought now were the twins, every touch, every sound. He couldn't think of anything else, and didn't even want to. For now, he just wanted to bask in the pleasure, while giving the twins some was well.

"W-wait."

Tamaki and Kaoru looked at Hikaru, who was panting harshly from the vibrator that was buzzing inside him. He told Kaoru to get up and he removed the cock ring from Tamaki.

"W-we all n-need to c-come. I say we d-do it t-together," Hikaru groaned from the coiling in his stomach. Both Tamaki and Kaoru nodded. Each one of their thrusts became harder and quicker. Pants became harsher and breathing was close to being cut off. They became more needy for this elation.

"Ready, NOW!"

All three of them came at the same time. Tamaki came particularly hard from being restricted from coming for so long. They collapsed on top of each other, not caring that their cum was all over the sheets. They were too tired to even think. Still, the shifted so they could rest on the bed comfortably. Hikaru turned off the vibrator and threw it in a random direction.

"You two realized that I love you right?" Tamaki said without thinking, then realized what he said. "Oh, I mean, uh…" He was shocked at his sudden confession and became red. The twins looked at him in surprise. That was a secret from everyone, even himself. Sure, he wanted to be more than just fuck buddies to the twins, but was love too far too soon?

Two kisses on the cheek answered his question.

"We know," Hikaru said.

"And we feel the same way, Domo," Kaoru finished, stifling a yawn.

"Don't think we don't," they said together.

"And I swear, if those fangirls even think of touching you the way we do, We will not hesitate to kill them," Hikaru added and Kaoru murmuring in agreement.

Tamaki couldn't help but smile at that as sleep claimed him.

--

_Note: The "Ready, NOW!" part could be said anyone. You decide on who you want._

_O.O …I can't believe I actually finished this. VICTORY! Not bad for a first lemon, eh? Yep! This was my first. Lemon. Ever. (Though it did seem a bit choppy…) All it took was a lot of yaoi references, stories that you kinky people write, and a friend that wouldn't stop bugging me about it(don't declare yourself. You know who you are)._

_One other thing. I might continue this. Probably not, but I'd be able to make a plot out of this. If you people want me to continue, I will. I'll be having a poll on my profile. I hoped you liked it and please review._


End file.
